


The Birthday Gift

by callmemoose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, In which Lena is a good friend, Masturbation, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmemoose/pseuds/callmemoose
Summary: Sam gets an... interesting birthday gift and decides to try it out.





	The Birthday Gift

Lena gets it for her as a birthday present. She hands over the box, complete with a giant red bow bigger than her head, and whispers, “You may want to wait to open it until later, though.”  
  
  
  
And it’s weird, sure, and Sam knows right then and there that her best friend is up to something, but she just smiles and sets the box aside as Ruby excitedly hands over her next present. Distracted, she doesn’t notice the way Lena winks at her girlfriend across the room as she saunters into the kitchen for another glass of wine.  
  
  
  
It’s not until she’s half-eating breakfast, half-getting dressed for work the next morning that she remembers it. With only one heel on and a mug of coffee, she finds it sitting untouched on the coffee table and tears the wrapping off.  
  
  
  
Once she’s past all the tissue paper, her jaw promptly hits the floor.  
  
  
  
_Oh._  
  
  
  
Suddenly it makes sense why Lena had told her to wait.  
  
  
  
Thankfully, she’s alone in the house - Ruby had already gotten a ride to school - so she doesn’t have to explain the way her body goes hot all over, realizing she’s looking at a rather expensive dildo, nestled in next to a nice leather harness and a sticky note that reads: _You’re welcome._  
  
  
  
She looks away in a daze and brings her mug to the sink. She has three meetings today, all back-to-back and all mandatory, and she can’t stop the pathetic whine that slips from the back of her throat at the prospect of sitting through each of them with _this_ floating through her mind.  
  
  
  
Digging out her phone, she sends off a quick text to Lena as she slips on her other heel.  
  
  
  
**Sam - 7:16 am.**  
_I cannot believe you._  
  
  
  
She’s hiding the box under her bed when she gets a response, just two words:  
  
  
  
**Lena - 7:20 am.**  
_Happy Birthday._  
  
  
  
::  
  
  
  
The meetings are, in short, sheer torture.  
  
  
  
She only catches about one-fourth of what’s being discussed, her mind too busy wandering back to the dildo and the things she wants to do with it - both to herself and to Alex. Her eyes are focused more on the slow moving clock than the old white men around the table, thighs clenching together with each tick, unable to distract herself from the knowledge that the faster each meeting ends, the faster she can shed her clothes and try out her new present until she can’t walk properly for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
By the time her third and final meeting is adjourned, Sam is sure her panties are completely ruined as she speeds back to her house, cunt practically _aching_ with need once she’s finally able to slide the box from under her bed and tear it open to reveal the cause of her torment.  
  
  
  
For a few moments, she just examines it. Sitting cross-legged on her bed with the box in front of her, she marvels at the silicone, a pretty, deep purple; she hesitates a little before picking it up, but as soon as she does, she catches sight of the little black button at the curve of it.  
  
  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
  
  
She presses it, and a deep, rumbling buzz makes the toy shake in her grip, and she groans. “Lena, you fucking- _God_.”  
  
  
  
She swallows thickly, a hot ache forming deep in her belly. Her hands are trembling just a little with both arousal and anticipation as she quickly yanks her pants down to her ankles, shimmying out of them and throwing them somewhere across the room. Already so wet from having sitting through her meetings, she’s sure she doesn’t need anything beforehand, but she still decides to play with herself a little for good measure. Rolling onto her stomach and dropping her hand down between her thighs, she bites her lip and sighs softly as her fingers come in contact with hot slickness, rubbing and circling her throbbing clit until her hips are rocking into her hand.  
  
  
  
It feels weird, at first, when she starts to slip the dildo in. It’s bigger than any of the other ones she’s used on herself, and the one Alex often uses on her is smooth and straight while this one is curved with ridges on the side, but as soon as the whole length sinks in, she’s _gone_ . Sam has never been able to come from penetration alone, but as she gets used to the size and the feeling of fullness, she feels like she could almost come from this. Each time she moves, she can feel the dildo shift inside her, pressing up against her walls. With a shudder, she grips at the base, pumps it slowly, applying pressure right _there_ .  
  
  
  
She’s grinding down onto it before she really knows it, suddenly frantic and desperate with it, arousal hot and tight in her belly. Breathless, she pants into the sheets, pressing two fingers against her clit as her other hand works the toy in and out, and it’s so _good._  
  
  
  
She flicks the button at the base of the dildo, and the deep thrum of it immediately starts up. Sam lets out an almost embarrassingly loud moan as her head sinks into the pillow, her whole back arching into the buzzing toy; it’s drumming against her g-spot just right, relentless and perfect and oh, _fuck-_  
  
  
  
Sam thinks about Alex fucking her with this, hard and fast, then pictures Alex sliding the dildo into herself – Sam could help with the stretch, would go down on her for hours if she needed to in order to make sure her girlfriend was dripping enough to fit the toy.  
  
  
  
Gushing at the visual, she gasps, mouth ajar and hands needy as she fucks herself. She pictures Alex taking the entire shaft inside her - yes, _God_ \- and thrusting it with the same desperation that Sam feels now, speeding up her strokes. The dildo shakes mildly in her hand from the vibrations as she writhes around it, groaning with need. She’s so spread open, can feel her arousal dripping from around the toy and pooling on the sheets beneath her, and it only serves to turn her on even more.  
  
  
  
She’s too close to coming for her mind to keep the fantasy going, but she has quick snapshots of what she wants that drive her just as insane: Alex pushing her onto her back on the bed, crawling over her wearing the cock between her legs. Stroking it a few times for Sam’s sake, probably acting cocky and confident but still blushing furiously about it, like she does, before slipping it inside her and fucking her with fervor.  
  
  
  
Sam lets out an almost inhumane sound at that, jamming the toy harder inside, thinking about how she’d be able to smell Alex’s own arousal, hear the way her heart rate spikes and her breathing becomes heavy as they go at it.  She thinks about Alex’s thighs clenching once they switch and Sam proceeds to fuck _her_ with the dildo next, thinks about Alex’s moans and groans filling the air around them, and that’s it - Sam arches up, grinding _hard_ down onto the dildo and feeling it sink impossibly deeper into herself as she comes.  
  
  
  
“Fuck, _Alex!_ ” she cries out, drowning in the pleasure she rides out her orgasm, letting out small breathless moans as her hips continue to twitch occasionally, so that the head bumps against her g-spot in a way that makes her writhe ever so slightly.  
  
  
  
She takes a moment to readjust herself on the bed once she comes down from her post-orgasmic high. Her left calf twinges, and she stretches it out. It pulls at the toy, shifting it inside her again, and she feels her stomach go liquid hot once more. She’s still somehow impossibly turned on, and she doesn’t want to pull the toy out just yet - there’s no more meetings for today, and Ruby is at school until after three, and she only has dinner plans with Alex later this evening.  
  
  
  
She rubs at her thigh and pants softly as drops of her wetness roll down her hot flesh, cooling as it hits the air.  
  
  
  
“Fuck it,” she breathes out, before making a split second decision and pulling the toy almost completely out, to just the tip, before pushing it back inside. Shit, it’s just so good. She moves the toy so the base of it presses against her clit, grunts with how quickly she can feel the bundle of nerves respond, a jolt shooting up her spine.  
  
  
  
Sam keeps her eyes trained on her hand as she chases down her second orgasm, watching herself masturbate and press the toy into her dripping cunt over and over again. Soon the image between her thighs is enough to have her turning her head, whining and moaning into the pillow, her clit hot and the sticky, wet squelching of the toy inside her almost too much to handle. She can’t believe how perfect this is, how fucking _good_ she feels, so full and stimulated from every angle she tries.  
  
  
  
She wants to try this standing up, fucking Alex hard against a wall. She knows she can support her weight, and having the toy pressing between them would only make it that much better for each of them. She wants to make the agent finally, _finally_ lose it, wants to make her growl into Sam’s neck and fist up her hair, pulling so tight and rough that Sam rewards her by pounding into her even harder.  
  
  
  
God, Sam’s jamming the cock as fast as she can into herself, in torturous shallow thrusts as she rubs frantic circles against her buzzing clit, her entire body trembling. Then her wrist bumps the button at the base of the toy, and it sends a shock of unexpected but not unwanted vibration directly against her clit, into her cunt, and suddenly she’s seeing stars as she comes so hard it soaks the sheets.  
  
  
  
Breathing slowly through the aftershocks, Sam eases the dildo out of herself and whines at the loss, then groans as it comes out dripping.

  
  
Her legs feel like jelly as she sits up, setting the toy on her nightstand and making a mental note to wash it for later, when her phone buzzes right next to it.  
  
  
  
**Alex <3 - 2:34 pm** ** _._ ** ****  
_Why is Lena asking me if I enjoyed your birthday present?_  
  
  
  
Sam lets out an incredulous, tired laugh. Of course Lena would do that. Rolling her eyes, she gathers her wits and types out a quick response.  
  
  
  
**Sam - 2:35 pm.** ****  
_Of course she is…_ _  
_ _Don’t worry. If you’re good, maybe I’ll show you tonight ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next chapter: Sam and Alex have dinner and Alex finally finds out what Sam got from Lena. ;)


End file.
